Bernice
Bernice Florence Hufnagel (voiced by Nancy Travis): Duckman's sister-in-law; the identical twin of Beatrice. She is a fanatic fitness buff and hates Duckman with a passion. Though she loathes and reviles their father, Bernice is very loving to her nephews and is considered to be their primary caretaker. Despite this, Duckman views her as an abrasive, domineering, self-righteous shrew who constantly tries to control his life. Despite being physically identical to his wife, Duckman harbors no physical attraction to her, though they once engage in sex while intoxicated. She eventually became a congresswoman. Family and Relationships Duckman Bernice moved in with Duckman to help raise his children after Beatrice's death, as Beatrice's will granted her joint custody of the children (unless she gets married) and the deed to the family's house. She would appear to have nothing but contempt for Duckman, a sentiment he very much returns. She has no patients for his irresponsibility and sexual devience. When Bernice moved in she kicked Duckman out of the master bedroom he had shared with Beatrice and took it over herself. She constantly tells him he is a bad role model and a bad father to his children. She is consistantly disrespectful and belittling towards him, something she encourages the children to do as well. Bernice did not seem to lower Ajax's opinion of Duckman, but it's hinted that her influence greatly devalued Charles' and Mambo's view of their father. Despite all of this, she does seem to have some love for Duckman deep down. Although her appraoch is often cruel, and can even be abusive, many of the things she wants from Duckman are for his own benifit, such as spending more time with his children and getting him to quit smoking. Not much is known about their relationship before she moved in, but it was probably similar. One small tidbit of information we get about their prior relationship was that they both attended a party once, where Duckman accidentally kissed her thinking she was Beatrice. Bernice slapped him for this, but later admitted that it was an honest mistake. In It's the Thing of the Principal, ''while posing as husband and wife in order to save Ajax from becoming a child groom, they get drunk in the hotel room and end up sleeping together. The next morning they are both disgusted by this revelation and try to deny it. Ajax Bernice's nephew. Bernice is very protective of Ajax, even more so then with Charles and Mambo, because Ajax is less capable of doing things on his own. She usually speaks to him in a very soft tone of voice and often refers to him as "dear." Charles and Mambo Bernice's youngest nephews. She is loving and protecting of them, but does not dote on them the way she does with Ajax, probably because she knows they are capable of doing things on their own. She often pressures Duckman not to miss events that are important to the twins, such as birthdays and tuba recitles. She worries greatly about the example being set for them by Duckman, particularly his sexual depravity and his smoking. When Bernice caught Mambo smoking a cigarette outside the house, she fell to her knees screaming uncontrollably. Despite all this, Bernice herself is not always the best example. She teaches them to have very little respect for their father, and once told them she was sorry they had to be born male. King Chicken King Chicken and Bernice's ongoing flirtation first began in the episode ''Ride the High School. ''When Bernice, Duckman and Cornfed go to rescue Ajax from his clutches, he traps them in a cage. Bernice uses King Chicken's attraction to her to trick him into letting them go, but later does really get turned on from his discription of corprall punishment. Later on in the series when King Chicken would disguise himself as various people as part of his plans to isolate Duckman, he always flirted with Bernice, who always found herself attracted to him, even when disguised as an attractive woman. In ''Cocktails for Four ''they have sex in his kitchen, in clear ear-shot of his wife and Duckman in the dining room. In this episode it's also established that they've been having an ongoing affair, they are first mentioned to have engaged in sex in ''Inherit the Dope Trial. Beatrice Not much is known about Bernice's relationship with her twin sister Beatrice before her death. It is obvious that she loved her very much, as like the rest of the family she never speaks ill of her. She keeps a framed picture of herself with Beatrice on her wedding day (with Duckman's face torn out) on her dresser. Beatrice obviously trusted Bernice very much, because she left her children to the joint custody of Bernice and Duckman in her will, and had the deed to the house tranfereded to Bernice's name. Sexuality Bernice is usually portrayed as a very desperate woman, with very few dates. Despite her mockary of Duckman, she is far less lucky in love then him. She seems to be desperate for marriage in some episodes, mainly so that she can force Duckman out of his house, and because of her lonlinesss. In American Dicks ''she flaunts herself in the reality TV show hoping to find a husband. At the end of the episode she has a date with the camera man, but Duckman beats him up. She nearly married a manipulative millionaire named Baron Von Dillweed, out of desperation. In ''Forbidden Fruit ''she finds herself attracted to the boys female tutor, who turns out to be King Chicken. She is relieved when this is revealed because she thought she may be a lesbian. She was attracted to Angela after her makeover, along with Charles and Mambo, however. When she was fourteen years old she was involved in an inappropriate relationship with her tennis coach. GalleryCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Hufnagel FamilyCategory:FemalesCategory:Characters Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.27.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.34.04 AM.png|''Bernice's opening title card Screen Shot 2015-02-12 at 2.45.03 AM.png|''In Duckman's USA Original movie'' Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 3.10.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 3.17.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 4.25.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 4.25.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-05 at 2.11.23 AM.png|''Bernice at age 14'' tumblr_nkx8zyoZDw1rrtv31o4_540.png|''Cornfed's photo of Bernice'' bernice.png|Bernice in Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of a Private Dick Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Hufnagel Family Category:Twins